robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Tegan
Tegan is an upcoming Robloxian teen drama series set to premiere at some point in the future on Rnetwork when that network launches. The show follows a cast of tenth- and eleventh-graders as they navigate through another year at Tegan High School. History The idea of Tegan started in late November 2013, as BenzBot thought about the IRL Canadian teen drama [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi:_The_Next_Generation Degrassi]. BenzBot felt that a show in a similar style would be perfect for rTV Networks' teen-oriented channel Rnetwork, and thus the idea for Tegan was born. The show pushed aside one of the original four ideas for shows on Rnetwork, The Secret Lives of Today's Youth, and currently, that show is in a production limbo due to the fact that its format would cut too close to that of Tegan's. The show was originally untitled, before being named Tegan (working title) in January 2014. The name comes from the first half of the name of a music group BenzBot likes, Tegan and Sara. Originally the title was meaningless, until BenzBot decided to make it the name of the high school, a la Degrassi. BenzBot says that he's crafting the show so that there is no distinguishable main character in the series. The ensemble cast of ten "primary" characters will each get relatively equal screen time throughout various plots of the series, according to him. The first episode's script writing period began on February 26, 2014, and casting began on March 23, 2014, for both Tegan and sibling Rnetwork series Respawn. On March 10, 2014, the show was picked up for broadcast by RPN. BenzBot requested that RPN delay broadcasting new episodes for a period of time after their Rnetwork airings, in order to preserve the series' exclusivity to the rTV Networks, and to prevent new episodes from airing on RPN before they air on Rnetwork. On March 11, ROX Pictures stated that they may create an "aftershow" for Tegan, which Rnetwork requested broadcast permissions to. On March 23, 2014, rTV Networks worked out additional delayed-broadcast deals with RN2 and TRN; however, they rejected a request from GN2 to air the show. A new requirement was added in late March 2014 which required networks interested in airing Tegan to contribute actors to the show. This canceled the RPN deal, however the TRN and RN2 deals are in limbo. TRN closed in August 2014, nullifying its deal to air Tegan. On December 21, 2014, the actor contribution requirement was dropped, and it was announced that the set would begin to be built over Christmas break. BenzBot hoped for filming to begin sometime in January 2015. However, neither of these events came to be. Building of the show's main "school" set began on February 8, 2015; however, the progress is set to be scrapped in favor of a new build of the set in spring 2016. BenzBot hopes to begin filming at some point in mid-spring, but has refrained from offering any sort of a timeline. As of September 10, 2016, the first four episodes of the series have been written. Production of the series will most likely be pushed into the new year. Characters * David Redford: A sophomore at Tegan High who enjoys popular music, doing, trying, or getting new things, and hanging out with his friends. * Allison Hardman: A sophomore who enjoys fashion, and can get snobby at times, but is very understanding. She brags that she has gotten consistent grades in the 90s since third grade, and has frequent conflict with Laurina McSandfrey. * Jackson Remill: An eleventh-grade student at Tegan High School, Jackson at first is the stereotypical jock type: He has girls begging to date him and his grades leave much to be desired. He ends up in a lot of unexpected relationships due to his jock physique, and Jackson does not enjoy some of the short relationships he has with these girls due to their personalities. Despite his poor grades, he works hard both academically and in sports. He has a special method of doing football in the fall, then track in the spring to keep him on top form for the following football season. * Darren Colluck: Darren suffers from being the product of a broken family, and as such, he has issues controlling his temper at times. However, Darren always tries to keep a positive attitude, and doesn't want to be the bully that he is sometimes portrayed as. He is trying to raise his grades, which are in serious trouble at the moment. * Andrea Arnoldson: Andrea is a very intelligent tenth-grader, so much so that she is currently enrolled in classes meant for junior and senior students. She has worked hard to achieve her impressive grades year after year, and she always places her academic responsibilities first, before her social life, which she still manages to have. * Laurina McSandfrey: Laurina McSandfrey is a junior and the ultimate snob, with an impenetrable better-than-thou attitude. Her main friends are two equally shallow girls, which, along with Laurina, David collectively calls the "Bossy Posse". Laurina is in conflict with Allison. * George DiAggato: A sophomore of heftier build. George was one of David's best friends during middle school, but since joining the football team in his freshman year, he has grown closer to Jackson, and has begun to seriously neglect his friendship with David. * Rachel Haines: Rachel a junior who is generally a hipster, but does not like being labeled as such. She loves food, takes pictures of it with her phone regularly. She tries on a some new outfits on occasion, and enjoys breaking social norms. Rachel is always ready to try new things, and because of this, she is interested in some things that are not interests commonly found within the student body. She has bonded with David, Allison, and Andrea because she feels they're different than everyone else at school. * Chad Mansette: Chad is a sophomore with special needs, however, he has really grown out of most of them over the years. He draws things sometimes, and is working on his social skills and making friends at Tegan High School. Chad has a "helper" to assist him with keeping on-track with his work, but relationships between Chad and his "helper" have soured in recent school years. * Sadie Dufresno: Sadie is a junior who is an eccentric character. She has some weird interests, and has some issues of her own. She can, and usually does, talk openly about things that other people would consider inappropriate to talk about in most instances. She is friends mainly with David and Chad. Episodes Season 1 Category:Shows Category:Upcoming shows